Goku vs. King Piccolo
ピッコロ |Rōmaji title = Son Gokū Tai Pikkoro Daimaō |Literal title = Son Goku vs Great Demon King Piccolo |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 109 |Manga = Piccolo Descends! *Goku vs. The Demon King |Airdate = April 20, 1988 |English Airdate = September 11, 2003 |Previous = Goku's Revenge |Next = Piccolo Closes In }} ピッコロ |''Son Gokū Tai Pikkoro Daimaō''|lit. "Son Goku vs Great Demon King Piccolo"}} is the eighth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 20, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 11, 2003. Summary Master Roshi is on the verge of getting the fifth Dragon Ball and head towards it with haste. At Yajirobe's Prairie, Pilaf's Flying Base lands near Goku and Yajirobe. Recalling Piccolo's name, Yajirobe quickly hands Goku the One-Star Dragon Ball and hides behind a nearby tree. King Piccolo jumps down to face Goku who berates him for being responsible for the death of his friend. Piano starts saying that Goku is no match for King Piccolo. However, Goku takes Piccolo by surprise and is able to knock him down. Standing back up, Piccolo removes his cloak and begins to raise his power which stuns Goku. Meanwhile, Roshi procures the fifth Dragon Ball but drops it down a canyon. Back at Yajirobe's Prairie, Piccolo begins to overwhelm Goku and after a few injuries, Goku bites King Piccolo's finger. King Piccolo fires several explosive finger beams at Goku. Goku then decides to use a Kamehameha, which scares King Piccolo when he sees the pose as he thinks Goku is about to use the Evil Containment Wave but is soon relieved when he realises it isn't. Goku fires his Kamehameha that lands on target, but it does not do any damage on King Piccolo. King Piccolo then decides to finish Goku. Major Events *Goku battles and is utterly overpowered by Piccolo. Battles *Goku vs. King Piccolo Appearances Characters *Goku *Yajirobe *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *King Piccolo *Piano *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai Locations *Yajirobe's Prairie Objects *Dragon Radar *Yajirobe's katana *Power Pole *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *The scene of Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu flying towards the fifth dragon ball (with Tien speculating on the Evil Containment Wave) isn't in the manga. *Piano boasting on Piccolo's prowess as he floats down isn't in the manga. *Piccolo musing about Goku making him pay for his part in Krillin's death isn't in the manga. *In the anime, Pilaf initially stands on a box while watching Goku and Piccolo's fight, only to fall off when he sees that Goku appears to be winning. In the manga, his footing is on the roof of the ship like Shu, Mai, and Piano. *Piccolo unleashing his battle aura and Goku being overwhelmed by it isn't in the manga. *Roshi finding the three-star ball, only to lose it upon being flattened by a boulder, isn't in the manga. *Goku bites Piccolo's thumb and is quickly thrown off before scurrying away in the manga. In the anime, Goku manages to hold on a little longer until Piccolo slams him into a rock and elbowing him in the stomach, after which the demon king kicks Goku knocking him out. **Following the above, Piccolo uses a finger beam but Goku regains consciousness in time to dodge it. Goku attempts to take cover behind several rocks but Piccolo's attacks prove too fast for him. The demon than returns to melee combat and Goku proves unable to keep up with him. Eventually, Goku lunges at him but is countered by a well-timed punch to the face before it ends with the boy looking up at Piccolo like in the manga. Trivia *When Goku kicks Piccolo for the first time, the shade of his skin color changes in one scene before reverting back to normal. It happens again when Goku tries lunging at him only to be countered. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 109 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 109 (BD) pt-br:Goku enfrenta Piccolo Daimaoh fr:Dragon Ball épisode 109 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball